goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Stealthy Scout enemy line
The Stealthy Scout and Tua Warrior are enemy types found in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. These enemies, which are armored human soldiers armed with crossbows, are palette swaps of each other that have differing levels of power and defense and are fought in different locations in the game. This enemy line includes one boss. In Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Stealthy Scout A Stealthy Scout (なぞのへいし Mysterious Soldier) is a level 10 blue variant and is the third boss in Dark Dawn, where a group of three ambush the party near the Psynergy Vortex in Konpa Cave. This boss battle can be challenging due to the Psy Grenades the Scouts carry. Though the PP amounts lost are not high, the effect is magnified since the party will not have high PP amounts to start with. Thus, it is nearly a certainty that the party will lose all PP during the course of the battle, preventing the use of Psynergy. Before the battle, the player should stock up on herbs, as they will become the main source of healing. If the player battles Zombies in Konpa Cave, they can stock up on Elixirs which are useful in countering Paralysis Shot's side effect. When attacking the player should focus on Unleashing Djinn and Summons, and should focus on taking out one Scout at a time, as this will reduce the danger of the battle. Luckily, the Stealthy Scouts are weak to all forms of Psynergy, and thus the player can focus on an all out assault. Tua Warrior A Tua Warrior (ツァパランへいし Tsaparang Soldier) is a level 44 black and red variant. They appear in the Apollo Sanctum after the Apollo Lens is activated, thus making them the "final" random enemies of the mandatory game. Statistically, the Tua Warrior is average in comparison to the enemies fought in the previous areas leading up to the Apollo Sanctum. What makes them most notable is their EXP rating, which is a little over 1.5 times what the Wonder Bird yielded in The Lost Age. And since they are guaranteed to drop some Water of Life, they are one of the most desirable enemies in the game to hunt down. Story Relevance The nation of Tuaparang, which emerged by the time of the events of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn thirty years after the Golden Sun event, is a technologically-advanced military force of a civilization possessing, among other things, flying airships. It is described by Sveta as more of a massive army than a nation that serves the needs of its citizens. The many foot soldiers of Tuaparang's army are completely covered in armor and armed with crossbows, and their gear also features devices mounted on their right wrists that can shoot out cables with hand-like extensions at their tips. With these cables, Tuaparang soldiers are able to traverse rough terrain such as rocky cliffs with greater ease. Tuaparang's field commanders Blados and Chalis have Tuaparang soldiers under their command. Early in Dark Dawn, when Matthew, Tyrell, and Karis enter Konpa Ruins and gain the knowledge to read ancient glyphs, and then see the Tuaparang machine in the caves underneath a Psynergy Vortex. Blados then sends three Stealthy Scouts to attack them. Blados apparently sends them to kill the Adepts because of how they had seen the machine, and when Matthew's group defeats their opponents, Blados has to reveal himself from above, along with Arcanus and several other soldiers. Blados is then surprised to learn from Arcanus that Matthew is the one who obtained the knowledge of the Glyph Book, and therefore Blados has his soldiers carry out a plan to force Matthew's route into the southern Ei-Jei region of Angara. The soldiers pack Rief into a crate and put it at the caves' south exit, and once Matthew's group goes through the south exit, Blados has the soldiers detonate charges to cause the exit to cave in. After Blados tells the Adepts that the only way they can proceed is to go north through the Khiren Mountains, he and his soldiers all leave with the assistance of their cables. Much later, near the end of the game at the Apollo Sanctum after the Grave Eclipse has been set upon Angara, Arcanus, Blados, and Chalis present themselves to Matthew after having forced his group to set up the Apollo Lens for them. A giant Tuaparang airship then flies in and drops off four darker-armored Tua Warriors onto the area in special pods, apparently to assist in the process of doing away with Matthew's group and claiming the Lens for Tuaparang. However, Arcanus antagonizes Blados and Chalis by shedding light on their apparent true motives - to take control of the Lens for themselves against Tuaparang's fortunes. Arcanus reveals to Matthew that Blados and Chalis are Dark Adepts of the Umbra Clan, and Tuaparang are the clan's "scions". Arcanus also implies that the four men that dropped down also have Umbra Clan powers, and are therefore loyal to Blados and Chalis personally, conspiring with the duo against the Tuaparang empire they are nominally soldiers of. It is then up to Matthew's group to deal with the Tua Warriors, then defeat Blados and Chalis themselves, in order to be able to use the Apollo Lens for the purpose of clearing away the Grave Eclipse. While only four Tua Warriors are shown on screen dropping from the airship and landing onto the Apollo Lens, the random encounters in this scenario can allow you to battle and fell an unlimited amount of Tua Warriors. It has been postulated by the fan community that the Tua Warrior's guaranteed and unlimited Water of Life drops is intended to state that when engaging these battles against up to three Tua Warriors at a time, you are, in fact, battling the same individuals over and over again. Each time you win, the remaining Tua Warrior(s) use their Waters of Life to revive their comrades, and the Tua Warriors then make repeated attempts to put your group down. Category:Golden Sun: Dark Dawn